he didn t die, did he?
by EmotionlessPuppet
Summary: What would happen if Deidara didnt die in his Battle against Sasuke? and would he tell his Danna about his Feelings? Would he accept them or not? Read and Find out :DD


I don`t own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does...If i would then there would be much more Yaoi :DD besides...sorry for my English I´m from Germany

Now on with the Story ^^

* * *

(Sasori did fight with Sakura and Chiyo but he won and the other two died)

Deidara was Fighting against Sasuke Uchiha, and the two of them were already at their limits so Deidara saw no other way out so he used his ultimate jutsu: C0. He wanted to drag Sasuke with him to death but he didn' t succed. So Sasuke used Mandra to shield the Attack in which the snake died.

A few days Later Deidara awoke on the same spot which used to be a Battlefield a few days ago. He miraculously survived his Jutsu, not even he knows why he didnt' die but thought Sasuke died. He wanted to make one of his claybirds so that he could fly home but forgot that his clay had run out. " God damnit now i have to walk back to the HQ, un" Deidara was angry at Sasuke and his clay that run out and stomped away from the huge crater which used to be a field with flowers. 3 days after he started to go back to the HQ he was finally standing in front of it but it was already midnight so they probably were all sleeping. He made his way inside and quickly walked to his and Sasori no Danna's room.

He opened the door and what he saw made his heart sink to his stomach. On his bed was a stranger sleeping "so they replaced me already huh?, un" he tried to force a smile on his lips but nearly cried "yeah right they thought i died in that jutsu, honestly i thought so too, un... I think i will just silently go away, un" then he looked at the sleeping form of his Danna and walked over to him. He sat down beside his bed "Aishiteiru, Sasori no Danna, un...and you won...art is eternal since mine is fading away" He kissed his Danna on his Forehead and got up to leave. He once again turned to his Danna as he was standing in the Doorway "Sayonara, Danna" He couldn't stop the tears anymore so he silently began to cry. Deidara closed he door and walked to the front door, turned again and looked at the living room... But he shouldn't have done that. All memories came flooding before his eyes, the sad ones, the happy ones, how he joked with Hidan on the couch or pissed of Pain and Sasori no Danna. He finally turned to the door and turned the doorknub to get out. What he did. He Silently walked in the rain and looked up to the sky then he heard a voice and turned in that direction. Before him stood a panting Sasori. Deidara went wide-eyed

"Why are you here Danna, un?

"Because you ran away"

"I didn't run away, i just know when I'm unwanted, besides everyone elses thinks I'm dead and I'm even replaced...They wouldn't even miss me, un"

"You're lying.."

"No I'm not, un!

"Yes you are!"

"NO I'M NOT, un!"

"YES YOU ARE, GODDAMNIT DEIDARA! I LOVE YOU!"

"W-What" Deidara was shocked to hear this from his Danna and was wide-eyed.

Sasori walked up to him and hugged him.

"I love you..when you were away and everyone said that you were dead..i didn't want to believe it and kept telling me that you are alive...i even stayed all day in our room and only ate when Konan came and forced me to..you don't know how happy i am that you are alive"

"Da-Danna...I'm Sorry...un..." Deidara finally hugged His Danna back and began crying again.

"Shuusshh..It's alright Deidara don't cry anymore"

"...Deidara.."

"what is it Danna, un?" When Deidara looked up to his Danna, Sasori used this chance and kissed Deidara gently. Deidara was first shocked but then closed his eyes and kissed back.

"Wooh yeeah, finally the tranny is with the Puppet, we couldn't fucking wait anymore"

"Waaii cute"

Sasori and Deidara recognized these voices and broke quickly apart...blushing. Then they looked in the smiling faces of Hidan and Konan..well Konan was smiling, Hidan was smirking...

"Fucking welcome back to the organisation...youre fucking coming back right tranny?"

"Yeah, un...Now i know that I'm not unwanted" Smiled Deidara and hugged his Danna. Together, they walked back to the Akatsuki Base. At the Base Sasori turned to Deidara and said: „Deidara, besides the „Person" who was lying in your bed was one of my puppets" „Whaaaaaat, un?, why didn´t you tell me sooner?...now i feel stupid for being angry at you all, un..." „It´s all right, since you´ve come back to us..and to me" And then Sasori kissed Deidara on his Forehead.


End file.
